<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentimientos by iitshalstead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480919">Sentimientos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitshalstead/pseuds/iitshalstead'>iitshalstead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitshalstead/pseuds/iitshalstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jay se perdió por las calles de Chicago perdido en sus pensamientos, había esperado este momento por meses…” <br/>Upstead One Shot, ligeramente AU. Soy un asco en los resúmenes, pero prometo que vale la pena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentimientos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh, si están leyendo esto es porque finalmente me decidí a terminarlo y a publicarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, así que estoy un poco oxidada, espero que les guste :)</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Dick Wolf y a la NBC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay se perdió por las calles de Chicago perdido en sus pensamientos, había esperado este momento por meses, pero la cuarentena obligatoria que había impuesto el departamento a algunas unidades debido al virus que andaba rondando se lo había impedido. Solo había visto a Hailey un par de veces cuando los llamaron con urgencia, no habían compartido fuera del trabajo porque era demasiado riesgoso y no era gracioso enfermarse. Hoy, ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas, andaba en busca de rosas rojas, que sabía había conservado por bastante tiempo y también de la pizza de Bartoli's que tanto le gustaba y que le había prometido.</p>
<p>La había invitado a su departamento para hacer lo suyo y, quizás, si las cosas se daban, tratar de expresar sus sentimientos por ella. Mientras Hailey estaba en Nueva York, Vanessa le había dicho que se atreviera a decirle a Hailey lo que sentía, fue ella quien le aseguró que Hailey también sentía algo por él y Kim le había dicho durante una vigilancia que el amor que destilaban ambos podía verlo hasta un ciego.</p>
<p>Desde que Vanessa se había mudado a Portland y ellos habían podido volver a relacionarse con un poco más de tranquilidad estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos. </p>
<p>No sabía qué sucedería esta noche, pero esperaba que, pasara lo que pasara, siguieran siendo amigos y teniendo la confianza que se tenían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay había vuelto a su departamento hace algunas horas, se había bañado, había ordenado lo que ya estaba ordenado y había puesto la pizza a calentar en el horno, se encontraba dando vueltas por su comedor cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta, sabía que era ella y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, al fin había encontrado el valor necesario para por fin declararse, se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo a pesar de que por dentro estaba desesperado.</p>
<p>Ambos se saludaron, conversaron durante un rato mientras esperaban a que la pizza se terminara de calentar y cuando estuvo lista fueron al sofá a comer; hablaron y rieron durante mucho tiempo porque tenían muchas cosas que contarse.</p>
<p>Habían terminado de comer y de beber su cerveza, cuando empezaron a ver una serie al azar, momento en el que Jay encontró el valor que había estado buscando durante una hora.<br/> “Yo...” ambos eligieron el momento para hablar al mismo tiempo y se rieron, ambos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo cuando le dijeron al otro “tú primero” volviendo a reír.<br/>“Está bien, tu primero” dijo Hailey con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Jay comenzó a hablar sin tener muy claro que decir, se había quedado en blanco, “Esto, hay que difícil” dijo mirándola a los ojos, y pasando su mano por su cabello en un claro signo de nerviosismo “Hailey, me gustas, de un modo que nunca antes había sentido, a tu lado me siento pleno y cómodo, eres mi cable a tierra y la mayoría de las veces logras tranquilizarme cuando estoy nervioso, pero si no sientes lo mismo me …”, no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella lo calló con un beso. </p>
<p>“Sí, por supuesto que sí” dijo Hailey muy feliz.<br/>“Pero si aún no he terminado de hablar” dijo Jay con confusión en su rostro y con una risa nerviosa.</p>
<p>“Que tú también me gustas tonto, eso era lo que te iba a decir, y te lo diré ahora, no quiero que te sientas inseguro, no me vas a perder, te conozco Jay se lo que estás pensando en este momento, además, tu pasado no tiene por qué influir en lo que sea que tengamos, no olvides que nuestro pasado es lo que somos hoy. Entonces Jay Halstead, ahora puedes terminar de decir lo que decías”</p>
<p>“Hailey Upton, ¿quieres ser mi novia?”</p>
<p>Hailey estaba muy emocionada y respondió que sí, y le dijo que había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, luego Jay le entregó las rosas a Hailey, ella estuvo muy feliz y sorprendida por el detalle del cual creía que él no se había percatado.</p>
<p>Luego de un momento en el que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que hacer, fue él quien se acercó a ella y deslizó sus dedos dentro de la cabellera rubia y la besó, en principio de forma lenta porque aún temía que esto no fuera real, luego de un momento cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando lo profundizó. Fue un beso dulce, suave y cálido, se separaron luego de un rato porque ya les faltaba el aire, momento en el que volvieron a sentarse.</p>
<p>“Me encantas” dijo Jay</p>
<p>“Lo sé” Hailey se rio, su risa iluminaba sus días, incluso en esos días donde él no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella.<br/> “Eres una egocéntrica” Jay río y le robo otro beso.</p>
<p>“A ti te encanta que sea así, pero usted tampoco se queda atrás señor Halstead” volviendo a reír, luego sonrió y sorpresivamente se recostó en su regazo, así que ahora la estaba mirando fijamente mientras comenzaba a trenzar su largo cabello rubio. </p>
<p>“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?” dijo ella en un susurro.</p>
<p>“Creo que llevarlo con calma, y separar lo personal de lo profesional, ¿te parece?”</p>
<p>“Está bien para mí, ¿Cuándo quieres decirle a Hank?, ya sabes, por el papeleo de las relaciones” dijo imitando la voz grave de su jefe.</p>
<p>“No sé”, dijo después de reírse de la imitación de su jefe, “¿podemos pensarlo después?, ahora solo quiero ir a dormir, trabajamos mucho esta semana” dijo antes de levantarse, “¿vienes?”. Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, agarró a Hailey de forma imprevista por la cintura y la llevó en brazos a la cama, ella se rio, y eso fue música para sus oídos.</p>
<p>Como ambos ya se habían quedado en las casas del otro en muchas otras ocasiones, tenían una gran cantidad de ropa de reserva, así que no les fue tan difícil ponerse cómodos para dormir, el cansancio los estaba venciendo, no es que no estuvieran deseosos de pasar al siguiente nivel, pero querían llevar las cosas con calma.</p>
<p>Jay se quedó mirando a la ventana, mientras sentía la respiración de una Hailey dormida en su pecho, ella había sido la única persona que había logrado romper sus esquemas, era la persona por la que haría cosas que nunca pensó que haría, cosas a las que antes llamaba tonterías, no sabía si eso era amor del real, pero sí lo era, ya no le importaba nada, ya no tenía excusas y ya no le importaban las reglas que existían. Mientras la abrazaba se sintió pleno y en el mejor lugar del mundo, porque amar algunas veces hace daño, pero también nos hace sentir vivos.</p>
<p>No sabía lo que vendría después, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo junto a ella, se comenzó a quedar dormido con la suave respiración de su chica mientras escuchaba la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>